


【洋灵】灵魂相认（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】灵魂相认（pwp）

李英超注意吧台边上的人很久了，一位娇艳欲滴的女人半倚在桌上喝酒，身上穿的是红色绑带连衣裙，半露香肩妩媚多姿，酒吧三三两两聚集在一起热闹又嘈杂，只有她是独自一个人，又加上本人非常貌美，引了很多人注意，来往男人上前搭话她却一点眼色都没给。

李英超年纪不大，并且加上长了一副omega的皮囊，经常被误以为是未成年omega，基本不会有人能想象到可爱小巧的他其实是个纯正的Alpha，这个地方他经常来，只是从来没见过这么特别的女人。

而这种女人便是男人最想要征服的，身为Alpha的李英超也并不例外。

“姐姐是一个人吗?”李英超挂上人畜无害的笑容，自己的酒杯往女人的酒杯上碰了碰。女人抬眼瞧他，李英超这才能仔仔细细瞧她的面容，她长得也是极好看的，这种长相好像俗称为高级脸。狭长的一双丹凤眼，眼尾上挑眼眸深邃又神秘，李英超眼神明目张胆的欣赏着女人玲珑的曲线，李振洋微不可见的笑了一下，红唇轻启:“小朋友也来夜店玩，不用写作业的吗?”

“是不是小朋友你试试不就知道了。”李英超二话不说就摁住他的后脑勺低头含住美人的唇瓣，他觊觎了这张嘴唇好久，意料之外李振洋并没有挣扎，反而主动的回吻他，颜值爆表的两位吸引了很多人目光。

场子里人声鼎沸周围的人都开始拍手起哄，嚷喊在一起。饶是再厚脸皮的人也不好意思再亲了，李英超轻轻把玩她的发稍，凑近她的耳朵，用只有他俩能听见的声音说:

“姐姐，我现在有比写作业更重要的事情。”  
“我要干你。”

 

李振洋没说话李英超当她是默认了，两人迅速离开酒吧去隔壁酒店开了房间，李英超才发现这个美女身材高挑竟比他还高一头，可是走路的姿势比女人还婀娜多姿他便很快打消了心里那个荒唐的念头，嘴上还调侃一句:

“姐姐身材这么好，不当维密可惜了。”

房门被打开李英超还没来得及插房卡就在黑暗中被拥住，搂住他的手孔武有力，李英超竟不是他的对手，完全无法挣脱。依稀看见人的轮廓好像并不是那么柔美了，李英超觉得不对劲有点慌乱，李振洋索性懒得装了，把头顶乱糟糟的假发扔地上，反手把李英超的双手摁到墙壁，低沉的声音在房间里炸开:“不写作业的小孩是要被惩罚的。”

他竟然是个男人! 李英超完全傻了。

仔细想来酒吧那么吵，他早被李振洋的美貌冲昏了头脑，压根没注意听声音是男还是女。身高，肩宽，还有不属于女人该有的力气，这些不合理一切突然都有了解释。

李振洋烦躁的把后颈的抑制贴撕下来，独属Alpha的信息素立马像洪水猛兽一样冲撞出来，李英超暗道不好，第一反应就是要跑结果一把被拽了回来，他心虚到不敢抬头，Alpha的信息素烧的他头昏脑涨，不能露出一点端倪，不然今晚就逃不掉了，他硬着头皮怼回去:“我...我也是Alpha，我们不行的...”

“不试试这么知道不行? 刚刚在酒吧强吻老子的胆子去哪了。”

李振洋看他怂的样子就觉着有点好笑，三两下把身上的裙子扒掉，这几块破布他早就不想穿了。他今天压根就不是一个人来的，还有几个同事朋友一起，他打赌输了才扮了女装，本来不情愿但是愿赌服输只好硬着头皮上了。

哪成想几个油头满面的男的以为他是女人都上来搭讪，李振洋忍了好多次揍人的冲动，就在赌约时间到了他马上就能离开换衣服的时候。李英超却跑了出来，小屁孩竟还强吻了他，李振洋简直觉得这是奇耻大辱，要不是他长得够好看早就打人了，酒吧里率先起哄的就是他那一堆同事，李振洋气的咬牙切齿走的时候还看见他们投来玩味揶揄的笑容。

 

李振洋当然没告诉李英超前因后果，显然他现在有更重要的事情。不想跟他废话，直接提枪上阵脱了李英超的裤子让他趴在墙上背对着自己，然后用性器在他的臀缝中间磨蹭，没一会李英超就受不住了，双腿打颤站都站不稳。

“唔...放...过我吧。”

李英超的乞求一点威胁力都没有，李振洋只当作耳旁风。硬生生把他的小手拉过来放在滚烫的阳具上面:“把这弄舒服了再考虑放不放过你。”

“我...我还是处，你放过我吧。”李英超脱口而出。

处?李振洋没弄明白什么意思，索性直接揭开了他的抑制贴露出细皮嫩肉的后颈，浓厚的牛奶香味扑面而来，李英超瑟缩在墙角低低的呜咽求饶。哪有Alpha会有这样的信息素味，并且还这么可怜。李振洋瞬间明白这小子原来扮猪吃老虎，明明就是omega还想装浪迹情场的Alpha。

Alpha和omega的信息素在狭小逼仄里交织相融，李英超这下彻底发情了，嘴里念念有词大概是求饶之类的话。李振洋把他拥在怀里，他像一只饿了半个多月的小馋猫在讨奶吃，把脑袋埋进李振洋的颈窝里面一个劲儿的猛吸Alpha的味道企图能让自己好受一点。

李振洋怕他出事不敢动他，就算身下早已勃起他也不敢轻举妄动。真是操蛋，炮没打成却摊上了个小麻烦，强忍身下剧烈反应咬牙切齿的问怀里的小猫:“你的Alpha在哪，我帮你联系。”

“我还是处，你觉得我会有男朋友吗? 是男人你就干我啊。”

听见这话还能忍住那就真的见了鬼了。“你这张嘴这么能说，真想给你堵住。”实际上李振洋也这样做了，用自己尺寸惊人的鸡巴塞住了他那张能说会道的小嘴，毫不留情的捅进去直抵喉咙，omega被呛出眼泪，哭的好不可怜。连续操了好几下，李英超受不住开始干呕，眼睛都被逼红了，但是李振洋并没有打算放过他。

“好不好吃? 你来这种地方不就是想被这样对待吗?”

李英超不说话，哭的梨花带雨我见犹怜。干净的膝盖此时弯曲跪在地上，像一只要被主人遗弃小狗。

“我问你鸡巴好不好吃?”李振洋的皮鞋往他半软的性器上面踩，刺激的李英超打了个颤栗。他不敢不回答，可是嘴里吃着性器说话含糊不清的，像个牙牙学语的小孩子。

“好...好吃...哥哥帮帮我，下面也想吃。”

“你不是叫我姐姐想干我吗?到底是谁要被谁干?”

“我...是我要被哥哥干...哥哥插插小超的小穴吧。”

哪里还有酒吧盛气凌人的样子，乖乖的躺在床上把腿张开，李振洋扶住他的双腿给他的菊穴口交，他故意把口水弄到穴口粉嫩的肉环上吸的咂咂作响，李英超听的面红耳赤一不小心肉臀直接坐在了Alpha的脸上，omega慌乱的就要站起来李振洋扳住他的腿偏偏不让他走。

李英超清楚的感觉到后穴淫水流的越来越多，越来越空虚。李英超闻到自己的淫水有一大股骚味，羞愧难当甚至想落荒而逃了，但是李振洋好像并不嫌弃，全部舔干净吞吃入腹了。

“骚货水真多。”李振洋满脸都沾满了他的淫水，还泛着莹莹的光，他正要去拿纸巾擦掉，omega拦住了他。不知道是处于愧疚还是什么心理，李英超双手捧住他的后脑，歉疚的说道:“对不起哥哥，我把你好看的脸都弄脏了。”然后伸出小巧嫩滑的舌头一点一点舔掉了在李振洋脸上的淫液。

Alpha被他的举动刺激到了，瞬间觉得小孩的淫水都是甜的。李英超一丝不挂的躺在床上，像一个含苞待放的稚嫩少女，实际上他也确定是。

“我叫李振洋，记住了吗?”

“记住了哥哥....我叫李英超，哥哥我难受，你帮帮我。”

“小超乖哦，哥哥马上用鸡巴插你让你的小穴舒服。”

 

两人身体契合度十足，李振洋整根刚好全部没入李英超的甬道，李振洋夸他紧说他真会吸，李英超捂着脸不让他看他却偏要看:“宝贝你被我操的样子可真漂亮。”两人交合之处像打桩机一样进进出出，床也跟着剧烈晃动，李振洋爽到爆粗口，宝贝好棒都吃进去了，哥哥好喜欢你这张小嘴巴。李英超被搞的欲仙欲死的同时听他这些话更加羞愧了后穴越夹越紧，生殖腔被硬生生的操开。

李英超被房间里淫靡的气息烧的已经没有理智，竟然嚷嚷让李振洋彻底标记他，Alpha不做回应只是更加快速的抽动恨不得把囊袋都一起塞进那个小洞洞里。尽管李英超求着Alpha标记他，但是李振洋存着理智并没有这么做，退出来喷射在了李英超的大腿根。

他不能在精虫上脑为解决生理需求的时候标记他。应该是一个潮湿的阴雨天，屋内温暖惬意，他们十指相扣，他该郑重其实的问他，你喜欢我吗，你愿不愿意做我的omega。

 

“所以，李英超你愿意给我这个机会吗？”

 

END.


End file.
